falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Grant
Thomas Grant is a cyborg/ghoul living in new vegas in 2283 Background Thomas Grant was born in march 27 2265. He lived in a strict christian house hold in a small town in california. Ever since he was a kid he was taught to do good and punish the evil. his parents were very strict about his education. He learned that war made this world, He learned about the civil war, french and indian war, Revolutianry war, the cuban missile crisis, the bombing of pearl harbor, world war 1 and 2. He pretty much had every thing down that his parents knew any way. When he turned 18 he moved out looking for a job to buy a house or atleast buy the materials to make one. He heard that there was a lot of loot in the mojave wasteland so he thought he could start a life as a prospector there. After saying good bye to his mom and dad he left Victorville. then he headed toward nevada. It took him a few months to get to the mojave wasteland. He started picking around Primm a town that was abandoned at the time. He found 3 sunset sarsparillas 1 nuka cola and 10 vikki and vance casino chips and a map to Las Vegas. He heard of Las vegas a town full of godless tribals and mindless feral degenerates.He set out to new vegas but was shot down by raiders.He didnt die but he was badly injured, he crawled to a abandoned shack nearby. Luckily he found a first aid kit with 2 stim packs 1 super stim pack and 1 doctors bag. He used the super stim pack but sense he got well so quick he was sick for a few days. After that he pretty much forgot about Las Vegas and just settled in at his abandoned shack that used to be a sky diving school or somthing. When he was tuning his radio in the shack he heard the voice of a man calling himself Mr new vegas he said "ladies and gentlemen i invite you and your friends to new vegas! We have it all here gambling,Fine Cuisine,Great hotels with great bed bug free beds! so come on down to new vegas just follow the bright shiny giant tower till you get to a giant gate with robots outside." Then it came back to him it already became what he wanted to prevent. He then headed to new vegas, it took awhile to get there and more then a few bullets to. After he made it to the gate a robot greeted him."Welcome citizen to new vegas. The casinos are now open so feel free to patroniz!" Thomas walked into the gate in staring in amazment at the flashing concrete and metal buildings, he never saw anything like new vegas. He visited Gommorah first. When he entered he stood there in disgust at the naked woman and dancing strippers. "This place is just as sinful as the biblical place" Thomas said. He moved into a abandoned building in freeside. He stayed there ignoring the news and the current going ons. He wanted to own vegas he wanted to carve a utopia in a not crazy cruel evil way that most people end up doing. He tried to answer his questions on how he should deal with the ncr how to destroy the legion. He knew when he died vegas would be fought over by evil tyrants starting revolutions and civil wars. Then he got a idea, if he became a ghoul he would live alot longer than most people. But this still meant he would die in at least 400 maybe 500 years. This made him sad. He wouldnt be able to rule vegas for long term. "Damn" he thought "Maybe. Maybe if i had uh what are they called um ah yes enhancements! Robotic enhancments!!!." Thomas said. Sadly Thomas was very poor. He planned and planned some more then right when he was about to go back into new vegas to set his plans in action he found out about the 2000 cap check. It took quite a few months earning money as a gun for hire and some courier work. After he made 2000 caps he headed into new vegas renting a hotel room at the tops. when you were walking down the hallway you over heard some one talking in the next room. It was the casino manager benny talking to some robot about taking over new vegas. Benny caught thomas ease dropping and had Thomas tied up. Thomas then asked yes man to loosen his rope, yes man complied. When thomas asked to be set free, yes man also complied. Then thomas asked yes man about bennys plans, and yes man explained them all. Benny already became friends with most independent factions in the mojave. The khans, B.O.S, Boomers, white glove society, and even straightend out the omertas. all thomas had to do was take out benny and take out Mr.House. (Michael haze 01:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC)) Category:Characters Category:Mikes new vegas